Battle Royale: Harry Potter
by Boltor chan1
Summary: *Chapter 3 up!* Our game has started...but can our heroes last for long? R/R!!!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Battle Royale : Harry Potter version  
  
Rating: R, for blood, gore, and some romantic elements  
  
Genre: Horror/Thriller  
  
Author: Boltor  
  
Disclaimer: Even if I did rule the world, Harry Potter is not mine. It rightfully belongs to J.K.Rowling so don't bother trying to credit me on something like this XD And Battle Royale (both movies) are copyrighted to...Fukusaku? Iuno. It was a great masterpiece tho.  
  
A/N: After reading about this "parody" (well Iuno what to call it) of Battle Royale with Morning Musume, I decided to write one with Harry Potter. I had a hard time planning this, actually, and if you've seen my other stories, this one will (probably) be different.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Harry Potter was finishing up packing his things just as Ron Weasley stuck his head in their dormitory.  
  
"Harry, c'mon, Professor Mcgonagal wants us out there now!" said Ron in a very irritated voice. Harry slammed the top of his trunk and said to Ron, "I'll be there in just a minute!"  
  
This field trip was so very unexpected to the Boy Who Lived. Usually, the only place that Hogwarts students would regulary go to was Hogsmeade, and yet they were still only allowed to go on a certain day. In fact, all of the fifth years were all so excited. But they couldn't figure out why Professor Dumdledore told them to take half of their belongings with them.  
  
"Argh, Harry's pratically the only fifth year up there now!" grumbled Hermione Granger, a female fifth year prefect. Everyone of the Gryffindor fifth-year's were already downstairs, with all their baggage and belongings.  
  
"Maybe it's the owl." said Ron, unexpectidely.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Hermione in a voice so loud everyone heard.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's the owl! I mean, Professor Dumbledore told us not to bring our animals, right? What if we go to a place and we can't come back to Hogwarts forever!" said Ron. After about a minute or so, Harry finally came down.  
  
"Finally! What WERE you doing up there?" shouted Hermione. "Oh, nevermind. Come, let's go." All the remaining Gryffindor's piled into the railings and the common, with very sad faces. It was as though the whole school knew about this mysterious event they were going to, except for them.  
  
"Ron!" screamed three voices, whom Ron knew to be Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley. "Be careful when you come back, okay? I don't want you to get hurt..." said Ginny Weasley with a worried voice.  
  
"What are you talking about! I'll be fine." said Ron happily. But the Weasley siblings still had a sad face upon them. Ron looked at them whole-heartedly and smiled at them, then turned his back.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The location of their field trip was unknown. Not even the prefects knew about this, and yet they were usually the first to know everything. Everyone packed their luggage onto the train, and they headed off, away from Hogwarts. Away from the place they knew as their second home. (A/N: This is a dark, dark, story. If you've read/watched/seen Battle Royale, you should know.) Especially for Harry Potter, he would never know that this was going to be one of the darkest chapters of his life. Everyone was going to expect the least.  
  
The train, full of fifth graders, was dark and empty. Ron and Hermione were not required to sit in the Prefects cart this time. They spent their time with Harry and Neville, talking about random things. Everyone was excited to go on this field trip, but they all knew something wrong was going to happen. Something terribly wrong.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure?" said the Train's conductor, who was sitting in the front seat. Professor Mcgonagall seemed to be with him, in the other seat on the other side.  
  
"I am definetly sure. But yet also, I am afraid to do this. What if he doesn't survive?" said Professor Mcgonagall, with a worried voice. She waited as their "destination" came closer and closer.  
  
"He will survive, Minerva. Tell me one thing, however. Who wanted you to come to this place?" said the Train's conductor, leaning forward.  
  
"Him. He said he will spare Hogwarts and its students if - oh, I can't say it...we take the fifth years to their doom."  
  
"You-know-who?"  
  
"No. Someone incredibly more terrifying than You-Know-Who."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did Ginny mean by..'Be careful and come home safely'? Do you think the others know something that we don't?" pondered Hermione carefully. The whole cart fell silent at the thought of this.  
  
Suddenly, the train came to a stop. Everyone gathered around the windows of the train. There was nothing but grassy plains and wondrous hills around them...  
  
"Wait! What's that?" shouted Dean Thomas, pointing to a lone island in the middle of the sea. Would that were their field trip would take place? It seemed awfully dark...and....evil. This island, was obviously no place for a field trip. Everyone grabbed their bags and packs and headed down from the train. When they got down from the train, however, they found, not Professor McGonagall, but some strange man.  
  
As the train sped away back to Hogwarts, Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Mcgonagall, huddling in the front cart, looking scared out of her life. He thought of it as suspicious.  
  
"Welcome," said the strange man, "to Outlander Island."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter? It's [the story] is supposed to have a very freaky, dark feeling to it. The story will show us a side of the students that we have never seen before. Hopefully, it won't stray very far from the original Battle Royale. So, R/R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Start

A/N: Okay, now here's the real thing (hopefully.) I'm listening to a bunch of happy jpop songs right now, making it hard for me to think _ But then again, Hayashi Asuca's songs are very strong! Disclaimers in chapter 1  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Deserted  
  
"Welcome," said the strange man, "to Outlander Island."  
  
Everyone gasped. Is this what their field trip was? A trip to a deserted island? This, obviously, was not what they wanted.  
  
"Excuse me, mister, what are doing here?" said Seamus Finnigan. The man just smiled and said, "Please, come this way." Seamus shrugged and decided that if he said anymore, he would get in trouble.  
  
They all entered a grey, dirty old room. Inside, it was full of packs and a video machine.  
  
"Welcome, fifth years of Hogwarts, to the Battle Royale program."  
  
Everyone looked at each one. What the fuck was Battle Royale? Obviously, not alot of people had known what it was. Of course, the location of this "Battle Royale/Class Trip" was kept secret, and maybe Ron WAS right, maybe they would never come back to Hogwarts ever again.  
  
"Please, no whispering while I make this introduction. I am Professor Trikitaly, and this year, you, the lucky ones, have been chosen to participate in this program! Please watch the introduction video explaining the rules of this game." Professor Trikitaly turned on the video set and all the hogwarts students watched as a weird woman appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to this year's Battle Royale program! I'm Marge, your host! Please keep quiet while I explain the rules of this year's Battle Royale." said the video set. This had been facinated by everyone because it was a piece of muggle equipment, and usually muggle electronics were never allowed in magical places except for the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't a surprise to EVERYONE, however.  
  
"Now, you will all be on an island called Outlander Island! It's a very beautiful place, full of trees and plants and what not. This is where your Battle Royale will take place!"  
  
"The rules of the game are simple: survive for three days. Whoever is last survivng, wins! Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks. You will be wearing these collars, and they tell you where your position is. They are the latest of wizarding technology, and the spells on it are very sensitive so we can tell if your dead, or if you're pulling the collar off. Please don't pull it off, the collar's spell will initiate and your collar will explode! Another way for your collar to explode is by entering a forbidden area. A forbidden area can be anywhere, so watch out! Professor Trikitaly will tell you where a forbidden area is using a special scroll. And, if a winner isn't chosen over the course of three days, the self-destruct spell expires and ALL of the collars explode!"  
  
"Oh, when you go out, you will each take a pack like this. It contains food, water, your magic essentials, the special scroll, and the girls will probably need more so you can your packs too. Each of the pack also contains a secret item that will probably be useful to you as well! Look what this one has!" The on-screen woman continued as she pulled out an axe. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. So what was the point of the game? everyone thought.  
  
"Remember, have fun, and no use of illegial curses allowed or you're collar will automatically explode!" Marge waved a good-bye to them as Professor Trikitany turned off the TV.  
  
"Now, your packs are here. You will all leave in two second intervals, so you grab your belongings, and your pack, and leave. At the exit, someone will be there to put your collar on for you and put a spell on it. One person at a time, so we'll start at the front. I'll tell you when you can go." Professor Trikitaly pointed at Draco Malfoy, the first one at the front. He looked a bit surprised then got his bags and a pack from the pile, then went to get his collar. The professor continued to do this until he got to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
Harry had a very uncomfortable feeling about this so-called "game". He went to grab his bag and his pack, then at the very end of the hall a very burly man put on his collar and tapped it with his wand, ensuring that the spell was on. He reached out to feel the collar, but pulled it back just in case the collar accidentally exploded on him. Then he realised - this game was about killing. When he got outside, he quickly opened his pack and found...food, water, the special scroll, magical herbs and essentials...but what the hell was this? A muggle gun? Two figures came up to him. He pointed the gun in their direction, but didn't fire.  
  
"Whoah, Harry, mate, put it down!" said Ron, holding up his hands, dropping all of his bags. Hermione was looking calm, but a bit confused to see muggle technology in a wizarding place like this.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Malfoy or someone..." Harry put the gun down and back into his pack, until he heard a scream, then a big bang.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Ron pondered.  
  
"I have no idea, but I think we had better get out of here - and fast!"  
  
[1 DEAD; Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff]  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
DAY 1 -- 1 DEAD, 39 ALIVE.  
  
when Hermione, Ron and Harry reached the spot of the big explosion, they found the dead body of Ernie MacMillan - or what remained of him.  
  
"Yuch, there's blood everywhere!" said Ron, kneeling down then getting back up quickly. "Nevermind, maybe it's better that I don't know what's there..."  
  
"Who would've done such a thing?" shouted Hermione. "What's the point of the game? To kill everyone in sight?!"  
  
"That's exactly the point." said Harry, looking at the remaining part of Ernie's head. Both of them looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, what exactly do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"They gave us muggle weapons - to kill each other. Don't you get it? What do you think that TV woman said, 'If a winner isn't chosen within three days, all of the collars explode!' She's telling us to kill everyone." explained Harry.  
  
"Then...we have to kill...our friendships as well. Is that the point?" said Ron.  
  
"So we have to make alliances." said Hermione.  
  
"We won't kill each other, no matter what, right?" said Harry. Both of them nodded their heads and smiled. "Look inside your packs, now."  
  
*--*  
  
Draco Malfoy was continually running, running through the forest and consulting his map for a forbidden area. Wait, Draco Malfoy, running? He pointed his weapon, a cross-bow, at something in front of him. He launched it, and it managed to strike a certain thing that he was chasing. It happened to be the body Justin Finch-Fletchy, dead.  
  
when Malfoy came up to the dead body, he grabbed the knife Justin had in his pack, and stabbed him several times before cleaning the knife of the blood and organs that was on it. He also pulled out the arrow from Justin's chest and cleaned before taking Justin's pack full of water and food.  
  
"Have fun in the land of the dead," Malfoy spat, "Mudblood." He stared hard at Justin's dead eyes gazing at the forest and then left to find another victim to kill.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, how was that for the first day? I actually haven't watched Battle Royale, so I'm pretty much making this up as I'm going along ^^;; It doesn't seem to have much blood or guts yet, eh? I'm not much of a violence person but I'll try to make it as gory as I can. :p J/k. 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

A/N: So? Is it crappy yet? Lol, I'm expecting reviews!!! Disclaimer in Chapter one.  
  
Chapter 3: Battle  
  
"Oh geez, Who the hell died?!" Ron bended down to have a look, then went straight back up. He couldn't take the sight of blood and guts on a forest floor, especially in a game that was BASED on killing. "Looks like someone took his pack also." Ron looked at the empty sack that was thrown over near the forest.  
  
"Oh shit! You guys...Professor Trikitaly is labeling this area as forbidden! Our collars will explode if we don't get out of here - and fast!" said Hermione. The three of them ran as fast as they could out of the area, when they got out of the area they saw the dead body's collar explode, leaving more and more bloody guts on the ground.  
  
"Who's body was that, by the way?" asked Ron, a bit confused.  
  
"Hannah Abbott." said Harry. Both of them looked at Harry and saw the deep depression in his eyes. He was touching his gun that he stuffed on the belt of his pants, focused for a bit then turned around quickly and pulled the trigger. Ron and Hermione saw the bullet aimed at something, but they couldn't figure out who it was. Then they saw.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had just killed a fellow fifth-year. When they reached his body, they found it was Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor fifth-year.  
  
"Harry...??" said Hermione, with a look on her face that obviously meant she was disgusted. Harry, obviously not paying attention, looked another way and sprinted off. Ron and Hermione didn't follow, they knew he was off to look for something and that he would lose both of them in the process. They hoped that he would remember their promise of not sniping off each other's heads.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil were entering the lighthouse that they found near the edge of the island, when they were blinded by a flash of light.   
  
"Who's there?!" said a frightened voice. All three of them turned on their flashlights and saw a very frightened Pansy Parkinson, hiding in the corner with her bags and packs around her. There was blood on her clothes, which meant that someone had been killed near her and she fled to the lighthouse. Pansy flicked out her Katana, and pointed it to the three girls.  
  
"What are you doing here?! LEAVE!" screamed Pansy, with a look of madness in her eyes. "This is my place. I found it first. You had better leave!" The girls looked at her. They could see how frightened Pansy was, and if she continued this behavior, she would go crazy, beserk, and insane.  
  
"Wait...don't be scared of us. We want to help you. We're scared, just like you." said Lavender, who raised her hands a little bit, but PAnsy moved the katana a bit closer and swung it around a bit. "Please. Let us stay here." Pansy relaxed a bit, then dropped her katana. Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to be here. Why was OUR year chosen to be in this...'game'...this horrible, cruel game. A game where you know you're life on earth is going to be cut short, no matter what. No magic to use...what kind of life am I living?" said Pansy, tears now poring from her red eyes. The lighthouse girls grew silent and started to unpack their bags.  
  
[End of Day 1. 3 dead, 37 alive. Killed: Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff; Dean Thomas, Gryffindor.]  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Day 1, Night.  
  
Lavender Brown was standing on a cliff. She looked down at the edge of it, where rocks and water met. A beautiful waterfall was overlooking the rocks, and she looked down, deep in thought. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around quickly.  
  
"Shh. It's only me." said Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor. He looked at her thoughtfully, then turned towards the ocean surrounding them. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"What? Oh...I don't know. I have a feeling I should be down there, where the ocean is." said Lavender, looking solemn. "When I looked at my pack, I swear that woman, Marge, she was lying. I never got a weapon. But my friends did."  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one then." said Seamus, with a soft, gentle smile.  
  
"You didn't get one either? Guess that's a surprise. I always thought I had it." said Lavender. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Seamus looked at her, then kneeled down to where she was.  
  
"No one can help us now." Seamus said, then kissed her gently on the lips. "No one can help us...but us." Then they both looked at the bottom of the ocean, and jumped off the cliff into the black ocean bottom.  
  
*^^*  
  
Draco Malfoy was running, running against time. He couldn't wait to find his next prey, but so far, no one had showed up. Out of his many weapons he gained, none were of use to him; the only one that he had ever used was the pistol, which killed his victims easily. He found one prey, however.  
  
"Crabbe?! What are you doing here?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, I was...looking for you!" said Crabbe quickly, wiping the blood from his hands onto his robes. Behind him was a carcass of a dead human body.  
  
"What the fuck is that behind you? A BODY? What the hell are you doing to it?" said Malfoy, having a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Uh..well...er..you see..." said Crabbe, trying to come up with a good alibi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I think I'm gonna have to make up some characters for Ravenclaw house! It seems as though no one from Slytherin or Ravenclaw have been killed yet, but watch out! ^^ 


End file.
